pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
BW025: Battling for the Love of Bug-Types!
Best Wishes! |jsongs2 =Fanfare of the Heart |songs =Black & White (song) Black & White |guest =Burgh |machars =Ash, Iris, Cilan |rchars =Jessie, James |michars =Burgh |pchars =Ash's Pikachu, Team Rocket's Meowth, Iris' Axew, Ash's Sewaddle → Swadloon, Ash's Tepig, Ash's Oshawott, Jessie's Woobat, Burgh's Dwebble, Burgh's Whirlipede, Burgh's Leavanny, Burgh's Sewaddle, James' Yamask, Cilan's Dwebble (Flashback) |local =Castelia City, Castelia City Gym |major =Ash's Sewaddle evolves into Swadloon. Ash's Swadloon learns Energy Ball. James captures a Yamask. Ash wins the Insect Badge. |b1 =Triobadge.png |b2 =Basicbadge.png |b3 =Insectbadge.png }} is the 25th episode of Pokémon: Black & White. Synopsis After the events of the last episode, Ash finally has his battle with Burgh at the Castelia Gym. Meanwhile, though the rest of their organization has pulled out of Unova, Jessie, James and Meowth remain there to do their best for Giovanni. James finds a Yamask and feeds it. After this act of kindness, Yamask is caught by James. During the Gym Battle, Ash's Sewaddle evolves into Swadloon and with it, Tepig and Pikachu, Ash wins the battle and the Insect Badge. Episode Plot The heroes arrive at the Castelia Gym and remark it is like a big greenhouse. Burgh feeds a Sewaddle and notices the heroes. He jumps down, as Ash wants a Gym Battle. Burgh admits they moved the trees from Pinwheel Forest to the Gym, where the bugs enjoy the atmosphere of the Gym. Ash is excited to have the Gym battle, so Burgh snaps his fingers, which reveals a battlefield. Burgh sends Dwebble, while Iris notices how its rock looks different from the one from Cilan's Dwebble. Ash sends Tepig, who starts with Tackle. Dwebble dodges, while Tepig repeats his attack. This time Dweeble dodges with Dig, hitting Tepig, continued by X-Scissor. Burgh tells Dwebble's rock is much lighter than those of other Dwebble, allowing it to move faster. Tepig uses Ember, but Dwebble blocked it using Protect. Dwebble uses X-Scissor on Tepig, who Tackles it back. Tepig uses Flame Charge, but gets countered by Dwebble's Protect. Using Rock Wrecker, Tepig is defeated. Ash calls him back, while Cilan thinks Burgh lured Tepig in and defeated him with Rock Wrecker. Ash sends Sewaddle, displeasing Iris and Cilan for that choice. Burgh remembers Sewaddle, as his Leavanny made Sewaddle's cloak. Iris thinks Burgh is at an advantage, knowing Sewaddle, but Cilan tells he never saw it battle. Sewaddle uses Razor Leaf, but gets countered by Dwebble's Protect. Dwebble uses X-Scissor, but Sewaddle uses String Shot to go up, dodging the attack. Sewaddle goes to use Bug Bite, but Dwebble uses Protect to block, followed by Rock Wrecker. Sewaddle uses String Shot to dodge and uses Razor Leaf, but Dwebble protects itself, much to Ash's frustration. Dwebble uses Rock Wrecker, but Sewaddle uses String Shot to intercept the attack. Sewaddle Tackles Dwebble, countering its X-Scissor, causing Dwebble to lose its shell. Sewaddle uses Razor Leaf and Tackle on Dwebble. With Razor Leaf, Dwebble is defeated. Burgh calls it back and sends Whirlipede instead. Iris and Cilan see Whirlipede is a tough Pokémon, but Ash has no available Pokémon, being at a disadvantage. Whirlipede starts with Poison Sting, though Sewaddle uses String Shot to go up. It uses String Shot on Whirlipede, who rolls to cut the thread. Whirlipede uses Steamroller, hitting Sewaddle. It repeats the attack, negating Sewaddle's Razor Leaf. Sewaddle uses Bug Bite, but Whirlipede uses Iron Defense. Whirlipede uses Steamroller and fires a Solar Beam. After getting hit by the attack, Sewaddle evolves into Swadloon. Swadloon uses String Shot, but Whirlipede rolls, countering the move. Whirlipede uses Steamroller, so Swadloon uses String Shot to dodge. However, Whirlipede cuts the thread and repeats it's attack, but gets stopped by Swadloon's newly learned Energy Ball. Swadloon uses Tackle, hitting Whirlipede and defeating it. Burgh calls Whirlipede back and sends Leavanny. Meanwhile, Team Rocket contact their HQ, though Giovanni's secretary replies. Team Rocket ask what their next assignment is, but the secretary replies it is up to them and logs out. Team Rocket is surprised, but see they need to go on their own missions, planning on catching Pikachu once and for all. Suddenly, a wild Yamask appears in the warehouse, so Jessie sends Woobat to catch it. However, James thinks it is hungry. After eating the food, Yamask joins Team Rocket, allowing itself to be caught by James. Swadloon uses Energy Ball, but gets countered by Leavanny's Protect. Leavanny wraps Swadloon with String Shot, so the latter uses Razor Leaf on itself to get free from the threads. Leavanny uses Leaf Storm, hitting Swadloon and defeats it with Hyper Beam. Ash calls Swadloon back and Oshawott comes out. Ash chooses Pikachu, shocking Oshawott, who is called back. Ash sends Pikachu, while Burgh admits one cannot expect what the challenger will send in the Gym Battle. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, but misses and uses Iron Tail. Leavanny protects itself and uses Leaf Storm, while Pikachu intercept using Thunderbolt. Leavanny uses String Shot, wrapping Pikachu. Leavanny uses Leaf Storm, while Pikachu cannot use Quick Attack to avoid, as he is wrapped and gets hit. While Pikachu tries to break the thread, Leavanny uses Leaf Storm, attacking the former, who uses Thunderbolt, but misses. Leavanny uses Hyper Beam, hitting Pikachu. It uses Leaf Storm, but Pikachu rolls, allowing the attack to cut the threads and Pikachu is freed. Leavanny uses String Shot, though Pikachu avoids it with Quick Attack and counters another one with Thunderbolt. Using Iron Tail and Electro Ball, Pikachu defeats Leavanny. Burgh comes to Ash and gives him the Insect Badge and adds it to the case. Later, the heroes bid farewell to Burgh, as they continue onwards. Debuts Pokémon *Whirlipede (Burgh's) *Swadloon (Ash's) *Burgh's Sewaddle *Burgh's Dwebble *James' Yamask Move *Steamroller Item *Insect Badge Trivia *"Who's that Pokémon?:" Leavanny *Professor Oak's Live Caster: Herdier *This episode has some elements similar to "Gettin' the Bugs Out". **The Gyms are shaped as greenhouses. **Burgh encountered the heroes in his Gym on a tree, similar to Bugsy. **Ash used Pikachu, a Fire-type Starter Pokémon (Cyndaquil) and a Grass-type Pokémon (Chikorita). **Bugsy's Spinarak, like Ash's Swadloon, used String Shot to move and dodge attacks. *This episode was supposed to air two weeks later but was aired two weeks earlier after the episodes "Team Rocket vs. Team Plasma!" (Parts 1 and 2)'s postponement. *Jessie and James return to wearing their regular uniforms rather than the black colored ones they'd been wearing in the past couple of episodes. *The music motto of Team Rocket in the Diamond & Pearl series is back and added to the Black & White series. *Like Cacnea, James befriended and fed Yamask to catch it. *The only places where the preview for this episode can be seen is on the initial printing of the rental DVD and the Amazon Prime library for the Best Wishes series. This preview was not aired on TV because the episode it would've been attached to should it have aired, "Team Rocket vs. Team Plasma! (Part 2)" is currently being postponed along with Part 1, though the promised airing of those episodes has never occurred since. Reruns and the original airing of "A Venipede Stampede!", as well as DVD releases on later printings, have the preview for "Team Rocket vs. Team Plasma! (Part 1)". On both the DVD and Amazon Prime versions that do show the preview, the ending to "A Venipede Stampede!" with the heroes flying off to the Desert Resort is unchanged unlike the dub of the episode. Gallery Burgh tends to Sewaddle BW025 2.jpg Dwebble tackles Tepig BW025 3.jpg Dwebble uses X-Scissor BW025 4.jpg Tepig's Ember failed, due to Dwebble's Protect BW025 5.jpg Tepig uses Flame Charge, but got blocked by Dwebble BW025 6.jpg Tepig has been defeated BW025 7.jpg Dwebble uses Rock Wrecker BW025 8.jpg Sewaddle attacks Dwebble BW025 9.jpg Dwebble is hit by Sewaddle's Razor Leaf BW025 10.jpg Dwebble got defeated BW025 11.jpg Sewaddle uses String Shot BW025 12.jpg Burgh's Whirlipede uses Steamroller BW025 13.jpg Sewaddle got hit BW025 14.jpg Whirlipede prepares for Solar Beam BW025 15.jpg Ash's Sewaddle is starting to evolve BW025 16.jpg Sewaddle evolved into a Swadloon and learned Energy Ball BW025 17.jpg Swadloon tackles Whirlipede BW025 18.jpg Burgh calls Whirlipede back BW025 19.jpg James befriended a Yamask BW025 20.jpg Swadloon got affected by String Shot BW025 21.jpg Swadloon got defeated BW025 22.jpg Leavanny used Protect to block Pikachu's Iron Tail BW025 23.jpg Pikachu uses Iron Tail, attacking Leavanny BW025 24.jpg Burgh's Leavanny got defeated BW025 25.jpg Ash won his third badge }} Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes focusing on James Category:Episodes featuring Gym Battles Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a new Pokémon Category:Episodes featuring a main character's Pokémon evolving Category:Episodes featuring a main character's Pokémon learning a new move Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a badge Category:Pokémon: Black & White Episodes Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Episodes storyboarded by Ken'ichi Nishida Category:Episodes animated by Mizuho Tajima Category:Episodes by one-time storyboarders Category:Episodes directed by Ken'ichi Nishida